borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Trading or Duping anyone?
If anyone would like to trade, dupe, or even play Borderlands... message me on Xbox Live. my GT= Beastashton313 Also I do have (as well as accept) modded weapons... both me and my brother have a few modded guns we're looking to swap for legit orange or pearl weapons, GTs are owllord138, and benyboy178 Hey, I would be willing to do business with you. My GT: xMPx Nova, I am only on during the week ends. Shoot me a friend request and I'll check out what you have. Hey, it's Nova again. I am willing to take your modded guns off your hands. Not for free of course, I will trade you some legit guns lol. I wouldn't expect you to do it for free. But just hit me up with a friend request and a message and we will talk. GT: xMPx Nova. All of the modded guns I accumulate are not used for the storyline. I will just pull them out to mess around with them with my friends. Hey, its Beastashton313, I only use my modded guns for special things. I probably have over 20 modded guns; (AKA: my friend mods). but I still like getting better/cooler mods Im willing to dupe my weapons for you for free and ill even play borderlands with you lol i love that game. message me and send me a friend request. GT: xPUREx BLOOD7 Hey, its Beastashton313, again... I havent been able to get online lately so instead of just sending me a message, send me a friend request also... I will try to get on as soon as possible 14:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Beastashton313; lmLXD Hey, If your still willing to trade some modded guns for GOOD orange guns, then I'll be willing to trade, or maybe do some CrawMerax kills or something. Anyway, message me! GT: Spartan S4M so i have alot of oranges but need pearls so send m a freind request GT; pavilonn Pavilonn 19:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a variety of modded things I am willing to trade, and heck, I made several of them myself for kicks, so I can even try to make several kinds of mods from scratch. GT Skeve613 21:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to combine Sledge's shotty with a butcher? if so, the peashooter may have returned. I would love to see if it can be done and have one please. ShadyCake 13:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's Nova again. I would also be will to trade you my modded shield. It gives you unlimited inventory space. GT: xMPx Nova Nova, hit me up on this one. I am kind of interested to try and look at some guns like this to figure out reading into modded guns and would like to take a look at this shield since the only mod that I am interested in is one that would increase my inventory space so I can carry a large assortment of guns without going back to the bank constantly. Also Skeve631, can you hit me up since I have heard you talking about modded guns before and seem to know a great deal about them. GT: IncubusKid721 15:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey its xPUREx BLOOD7 im willing to trade/dupe my weapons or anything i have and im willing to look at your weapons incubuskid and look at your weapons nova, i hear you two have some pretty good weapons and im willing to dupe my entire inventory, send me a friend request and a message on XBL GT: xPUREx BLOOD7 I will send you a message tomorrow xPUREx BLOOD7. Right now I have some last minute projects and alot of work to finish before I can do much online for you. GT: IncubusKid721 19:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) HEY!, I'm willing to dupe any of my weapons baring a few, as long as you have some thing in return. Not bothered if you dont but it would be nice GT: FeaR x FuZioN If anyone from the other thread (or anyone else ) is still willing to trade or dupe for me, I'm on now, just shoot me a message. Much appreciated. 21:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Incubus, it's Nova. I would be glad to show you what i've got. Just send me a messsage/friend request and we can talk and play b'lands. I am only on during the week ends though. If anyone else is interested, just let me know and I would be glad to do the same with you. GT: xMPx Nova Hey people its Beastashton313, I just got a TON of new weapons, so if ANYONE is interested, my GT= Beastashton313 Message me or send me a friend request... Remember, you cant spell Slaughter without Laughter! 17:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey everyone, this is PyrotomY (360) and i am new to this sight and cant figure out how to start a forum so im posting here.... i would greatly appreciate any help in acquiring exceptional weapons/items. i have thousands of exellent on my one X-Box but i failed to understand when i bought it that i would be kicked off the internet when i tried to use it because he had modded/hacked/flashed the X-box (not sure what the correct term is)...,anyway so i just started a new character on my new x-box and desperately want any help anyone can offer. I obviously do not have anything good to offer for trade right now but i will in the future and whoever would be willing to give me guns, shields, COMs (hunter or siren), or whatever now, i would greatfully give full access to my inventory at a later time time when i may possess items you desire. GT: PyrotomY Nov. 30, 2010